


Murphy's Cops Law #1

by Python07



Series: Murphy's Cops Laws [1]
Category: CSI/CSI:M, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, CSI: Miami
Genre: Angst, M/M, character injury, spoilers for ep "Bang Bang"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Python07/pseuds/Python07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small fic based on Murphy's Cop's Law #1: Bullet Proof Vest Aren't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murphy's Cops Law #1

“Eric.”

Eric was hardly aware of it when Horatio guided him down onto the couch in Horatio’s office. There was a roaring in his ears. He let out the sharp breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. “This can’t be happening,” he whispered more to himself than to Horatio.

Horatio sat next to him. “Eric,” he tried again softly.

Eric’s heart pounded in his chest. “He’s got vacation coming up. He was planning a trip down here.”

“Eric.”

Eric balled his hands into fists in his lap. “No, not him too, not after Mari.”

Horatio put an arm around Eric’s shoulders. “Eric,” he said quietly, but firmly. “Look at me.”

Eric blinked and forced himself to meet Horatio’s compassionate gaze. He swallowed. His mouth opened but nothing came out and he shrugged helplessly.

“I’m sorry.”

Eric licked his suddenly dry lips. “Is it bad?”

Horatio nodded. “It’s bad.” He squeezed Eric’s shoulders. “And he’s still alive. You of all people know how much fight he has in him.”

Eric angrily swiped at his eyes. “What the hell was Jim doing?”

Horatio sighed heavily. “Gil said it was a hostage situation. Jim was in the room acting as negotiator and the suspect opened fire.”

“Wasn’t he wearing a vest?” Eric demanded.

“Yeah, he was.”

Eric couldn’t stand the sympathetic look in Horatio’s eyes. He jumped up and began pacing. “Then how the hell…” his voice trailed off in fear and frustration.

Horatio was still. “He’s in the hospital,” he said calmly. “Gil will call after he talks to the doctors.”

Eric waved his arms. “What do I do now?”

Horatio’s calm didn’t waver. “We wait,” he answered simply.

“I was afraid of that.”

“I know it’s not easy.”

Eric paced faster. He hugged his arms across his chest to keep from punching something. “What about the bastard who shot him?”

Horatio stood and stepped in front of Eric. He took Eric by the shoulders and waited until Eric met his eyes. “Dead.”

Eric bared his teeth. “Good,” he replied savagely.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm well aware that Jim and Eric never shared screen time. However, when I was into CSI, the thought of them just made me happy, so I wrote it. All my other Jim/Eric stores are up at the WWOMB. If anyone is interested, maybe I can transfer some of them here.


End file.
